Problem: What is the smallest integer $k$ such that $k>1$ and $k$ has remainder $1$ when divided by any of $17,$ $6,$ and $2?$
Answer: We can re-write the problem as the following three equations: $$k = 17a+1\\k = 6b+1 \\ k = 2c + 1$$Therefore, $k-1$ is divisible by $17,$ $6,$ and $2.$ The smallest positive value of $k-1$ is thus $$\text{lcm}[17,6,2] = \text{lcm}[17,6] = 17\cdot 6 = 102,$$and so the smallest possible value of $k$ is $k = 102+1 = \boxed{103}.$